


Vulnerable

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Powers, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Lust, Minor Vicki/Alex, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Scissoring, Self-Hatred, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sub Alex Danvers, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, attempted self-harm, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: Kara is in love with Alex, the woman who's supposed to be her sister, and she has no idea how to handle those feelings, especially now that Alex has a girlfriend, Vicki Donahue, who is also Kara's bully...Then Kara meets Lena Luthor, a seemingly nice girl who also seems to really like Kara, and soon the two start dating forcing Alex to confront her own feelings for the woman she calls her younger sister.Will Alex and Kara realize what they truly mean to each other? Or does destiny have other things in store for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes; Kara and Alex start off at ages 14 and 16 respectively, they will get older but for the majority of this fic they'll be underage. This is Kalex endgame, but there will be some SuperCorp stuff as well as Alex and Vicki. This is an AU hence Lena and lucy and maggie being in high school with them. This will have underage, drinking, drug use/drugging and smut in it as well as incest, though I guess not really cos Kara is an alien after all, if this upsets you in anyway I do apologize, if that is the case please don't read this then! Later in the fic some heavier topics will come up like depression, self-harm and suicidal thoughts, consider this a trigger warning! Please do not read if any of this upsets you, bothers you, or makes you feel uncomfortable! This story also contians rape/non-con so be warned for that too. I think that's all for now, I hope you enjoy!

“Alexandra! Alexandra! Come downstairs, please! She’s here!” 

Alex ears pricked up upon hearing her name, looked up from the book she was reading, and reluctantly, she closed it and headed downstairs. Her mother and father were waiting for her along with another man she didn’t recognize and a very beautiful young girl that must be her then, the girl, the alien, who was supposed to become her sister. A sister Alex didn’t want. Alex looked her up and down, she was quite pretty, for an alien. She looked remarkably human, maybe a bit better looking than most, but still you’d never be able to tell just by looking at her. 

“Well? Go on, introduce yourself” Eliza gestured towards Alex, Alex sighed before responding. “Despite what my mother might say, my name is Alex. It’s nice to meet you, I guess...”

The girl regarded her strangely for a moment before responding. “You guess what?” She asked, clearly confused. 

Alex as almost as confused as she was. “I just...meant that, it’s uh, that I guess it’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh.” She still looked kid of confused but continued anyway. “I would guess it is nice to meet you too then Alex, my name is Kara.” Kara bowed politely. “I look forward to getting to know you, after all, if we are to be bonded it would be good to know one another” 

“Um...what?” Alex asked, she looked around the room for answers, Kara looked equally confused, eventually the man Alex didn’t recognize, who could only be Clark Kent (a.k.a Superman) cleared his throat. He motioned for Kara to follow him, and the two stepped outside to chat. Clark scratched the back of his head, how to start this...

“Um, listen, Kara, that’s not what-“ 

“_Kal-El, why do you keep speaking me to me in their tongue instead of ours?”_

Clark barely understood what Kara had said to him. “Kara, I’ve told you, I don’t know much Kryptonese, I’m sorry, but I need you to listen to me right now, okay? You and Alex are not being bonded, they don’t do that sort of thing here on Earth, well, not here in this region anyway, you’ll be joining the Danvers family, but not in the Krytponian way, you’re to be Alex’s sister, do you understand?”

Kara knitted her eyebrows. “No. I do not. I share no blood with her Kal-El, she is not my sister, would it not make more sense to join our houses? Surely-“ 

“Kara please, Earth is very different to Krypton, and for your protection you need to blend in, I understand this may be difficult for you, but it is something you have to do. On Earth, families are not joined the same way, and sometimes you do not have to share blood to be family, I know it kind of complicated but in time it will make sense, you just have to trust me okay?”

Kara still didn’t understand what he was talking about, but still, he was family, and she had to trust him. “Okay, Kal, I will.” 

“Okay” Clark smiled and escorted her back inside the Danvers’ house. Kara watched and listened as he briefly talked with Jeremiah and Eliza, and even the one called Alex. After which he left, and then Kara was all alone, she was a stranger, all by herself in a strange land, Kara wondered just how long Kal intended to leave her here with these people, or if he wasn’t ever coming back at all..

***

It had been over six months now, since Kal had left, Kara had given hope of him coming back for her. She subconsciously withdrew into herself more and more everyday, if it wasn’t for Alex, Kara would've probably lost herself sometime ago. Neither of them knew this, not in any spoken or general sense, but they both sooner or later realized, that Kara needed Alex, at least for now. So Alex gave in to what she’d been resisting, her parents, mostly her mother, constantly harped on her for not doing her job, for not protecting Kara, for not being there for her at all times, Alex seen why it was important now. From here on out Alex swore to be what she needed to be, for Kara’s sake. 

Alex knocked on Kara’s bedroom door, no answer, as usual, lately Kara dad taken to staying hidden away in her room, she’d also recently-ish quit talking out of the blue. Alex wasn’t sure what was up with her, but she knew she had to do something about it. That was her job after all, she had to protect Kara. Alex let herself in and looked around the room, no Kara. Alex noticed the opened window, there she is. “Hey star girl, what’s up?” Alex asked as she climbed through the open window and onto the roof where Kara was sitting. Kara merely shrugged her shoulders and continued staring up at the night sky. “Still not talking, eh? That’s okay. I can talk for the both of us.” Alex smiled. “Why do you keep doing this?” Kara asked quietly. “Why not just leave me alone?”

Alex stared at her, mouth slightly agape, Kara hadn’t spoke in almost a month, and now... “Kara...”

Kara had tears in her eyes, “Why? Why do you even care? I-I know you don’t want me around, so why, why for the love of Rao, do you keep pretending to?”

Alex just stared at her for a moment. “Kara, I-I’m not pretending-“

“Just stop! Go away!” Kara yelled. “Please...” She looked away from Alex and turned her back to her. Kara was surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. 

“No! I’m not pretending, and I’m not leaving either, you got that?” Alex’s voice was stern, but not overly so, her voice, it...it sort of reminded Kara of her mother’s when she was upset with her. Kara felt warm tears start to trail shamefully down her cheek, she was glad Alex couldn’t see her face right now. “Okay...” Kara wasn’t exactly sure whether to believe Alex or not, but she was pretty convincing, so for now she decided to believe it. “Alex, I-“

“Shh. I said I’d do all the talking, didn’t I star girl?” Kara felt Alex’s arms tighten around her. “There’s no need to worry Kara, I’m not only pretending. I’ll always be here for you. Always.” Kara was surprised at how warm Alex’s breath felt against the skin on the back of her neck, she felt calmed by her words. “D-do you promise?” Kara asked, her voice hoarse and low. 

“Yes. I promise.” Alex reassured. That night Kara and Alex cuddled together in Kara’s bed because Alex was worried about her, Kara had insisted she was okay but Alex persisted in staying and ultimately won out. For once Kara surprisingly slept soundly through the entire night, no nightmares, no tossing and turning, with Alex there to focus on, Kara couldn’t hear any of the noises that usually kept her up either. It was peaceful, and for the first time since she’d come her, Kara felt protected, felt safe, and most importantly, she felt wanted. And it was all thanks to Alex. 

***

“Heya star girl, whatcha doin?” Alex asked, she took a seat next to Kara on their bed. 

“Just thinking” Kara replied.

“About what?”

“Nothing important, what’s up with you?” Kara asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Not much really, I was kinda hoping you’d be doing something interesting, who knew a weekend off school could turn out to be this boring!” Alex threw her head back onto the bed. 

“Well, let’s figure out something to do then, shall we?” Kara smiled. Alex couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Let’s.” Alex agreed.

After some debating they decided, mostly Alex (Kara was initially opposed to the idea but Alex was just too cute to say no to forever) that with their parents being out of town they should go to a party that was happening tonight at one of their classmates houses. Shortly after they’d arrived at the address of the party, there was no mistake. There were a lot of people around, all of them teenagers, most of them already drunk or drinking, the house was alive with music and chatter, if it Alex hadn’t been there, Kara’s senses couldn’t have handled it. She tuned in to her sisters heart beat and tried to drown out everything else, she had no real interest in being here, she was just here for Alex so she didn’t feel the need to so much as listen to any of the others. Alex’s led them through the crowd of people and inside the house, it was nice on the inside, well it would’ve been if not for the all the drunken teenagers who’d all but wrecked the place. “Whose house is this?” Kara asked.

“Vicki’s” Kara felt her blood run cold. 

“Vicki Donahue?”

“Yeah” 

“Oh” Kara suddenly regretted coming, for two big reasons, the first being Vicki hated her and made her life hell every chance she got at school, and the second, more important one, was that despite her being a not great person (Kara just couldn’t bring herself to call her awful or even bad) Alex had a crush on Vicki. Kara wasn’t even sure Alex knew, but Kara could tell, she studied Alex all the time, and whenever she talks about Vicki it’s clear to Kara that Alex has a thing for her. “Alex, can we g-“

“Alex, hey! Glad you could make it!” Vicki grinned, as she approached Kara subtly backed away, it seemed Vicki didn’t notice her, nor did Alex notice that she’d left. Kara wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes before accidentally bumping into someone. Turning around quickly, Kara sputtered out apologies to the...the, wh-who was she? Kara stopped talking, she was almost as pretty as Alex, she had dark black hair and bright green eyes, her skin was pale and smooth...and she was staring directly at her now, uh-oh. “It’s okay.” She said. She extended her hand. “I’m Lena, and you are-?” Lena looked the girl in front of her up and down and was stunned, “Beautiful... What’s your name?”

“I, uh, I’m um, Kara...” Kara’s words awkwardly fell out of her mouth. 

“Well Kara, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Y-yeah you too” Lena smirked at how flustered Kara was, she was awareness of the effect she could have on women, well men too, but she didn’t care much for men. 

“You know, you are way to pretty to be in a place like this, how about you come back to mine instead? I promise you’ll like it a lot more than here.” Kara didn’t understand what Lena was implying. 

“Really?”

“Yep” Lena leaned in close to Kara’s ear and whispered “I promise.” Something in the tone of Lena’s voice sent shivers throughout Kara’s body. 

“Kara!?” Kara turned to see Alex behind her. “What’s going on here?” Alex narrows her eyes at Lena. 

“Nothing, just chatting that’s all.” Lena grinned coyly.

“Really? Just chatting? ‘Cos to me it sounded like you were trying to screw my sister!” Alex accused.

Lena’s eyes darkened. “Watch what you say Danvers, you might regret it later.” 

“Leave Kara alone or you’ll be the one with regrets.” Alex grabbed Kara’s arm. “Come on Kar, let’s go.” Kara followed Alex as she pulled her along and waved goodbye to Lena, Lena smiled politely and waved back. 

“Bye Kara, see ya around!” She called out, glaring at Alex as she did, Alex glared back at her. What was she playing at? Once they were home and in their bedroom Alex decided that she need to have a talk with Kara. 

“Hey Kar?” 

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to talk to you real quick, if that’s okay?”

“Of course Alex, what's up?”

“It’s about earlier, look, there are some people who will say things to you, to try to get you to do certain things, and that isn’t always bad, but sometimes it is. They’re are also those who want other, more special things from people, and they’ll do whatever it takes to get the,, especially in this world, people can’t always be trusted, okay?”

“You mean her don’t you, the girl from earlier? You mean Lena?”

“Yeah, Kara, I do, she has sort of, a reputation. Not a good one. She’s it someone you should trust.”

“What makes you so sure?” Kara asked innocently.

Alex sighed. She couldn’t really explain, it would be super embarrassing and Kara probably wouldn’t get it anyway. “She’s Just not a good person Kara.”

“But she seemed okay to me”

“That’s exactly the point, she seems like a nice person, but she’s not, not really, Lena uses people Kara, I don’t want her to use you too. Please, just, trust me on this okay?” Kara nodded her understanding. She still didn’t exactly believe Lena was a bad person, but Alex was family, and she had to trust her.

***

Kara came downstairs to find Alex with a hoodie on and tying her shoes. "Oh, you're going out again?" Kara asked, doing her best not to look as unhappy as she felt. 

"Yeah, just over to Vicki's. Why, what's up?" Alex looked up from her partially tied laces. 

"Well it's just, just um, you said that tonight we'd spend some time together, and hang out, and-" 

"Kara, you know I'm coming back, besides I hang out with and see you all the time, I don't get to hang out with or see Vicki that often." 

Kara vainly tried to cover up and hide the hurt in her eyes, and in her voice. Not that Alex even noticed anyway. "You've been over to see her everyday this week and you promised-"

"I know Kar, I'm sorry, but I promise just as soon as I'm back, it's just me and you okay?" Alex stood and smiled at her little sister. 

"Y-yeah, okay" Kara nodded, she flashed a smile, and quietly headed back upstairs. Alex turned back to tying her shoes, once she'd heard Alex leave, Kara went back into her old bedroom and climbed out onto the roof. Kara stared up at the night sky, she counted stars while recalling a special night and a promise Alex had made to her here back then. It was hard to believe that had been over a year ago now, Kara found it harder still to believe she'd ever been stupid enough to believe it.

Later that night when Alex came home, she was surprised when she found that Kara wasn't waiting for her like usual, nor was Kara in their bed or room either. She knocked and Kara's old bedroom door and recieved no answer, it was quickly obvious Kara didn't want be around her, Alex went back to her room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the edge of her bed, wiped away a few rogue tears and quietly sighed. She remembered what had happened earlier that night and realized that, this was something she'd probably have to get used to...hopefully though, it would just be for a little while. But Alex doubted that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another late night, Kara was up, waiting up Alex to get home. She couldn't sleep unless she knew Alex had gotten home safely. A familiar heartbeat and the sound of the front door opening and the closing signified Alex was back, and Kara could rest now, she closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her head, her and Alex still shared a bedroom and Kara didn't want to be bothered tonight, so she pretended to be asleep. Ever since she'd slept in there a couple weeks ago, Kara had been considering moving back into her old room, at least when she was there nobody bothered her. The sound of footsteps grew ever closer outside the door, Kara slowed her breathing, and laid as still as she could. 

Alex opened the door and peered inside, it seems Kara was already sleeping, again. Alex didn't know what was going on with Kara recently, but she was starting to remind her of how she was shortly after she'd first came here. Withdrawn, quiet, cold. Alex knew Kara was depressed, anyone who paid her any kind of attention could see that, what she didn't was why. Well she did and she didn't, obviously Kara had lost everything, her family, friends and home, but up until recently she'd been better, happier. She seemed like she had been starting to come out of her shell, and then suddenly she retreated back into herself. 

Alex got undressed, down to just her underwear as usual, and got in bed. Alex was unsure of what to do now, usually her and Kara cuddled but the way Kara had herself covered up and that she was almost on the edge of the bed, seemed to indicate she might not want to tonight. Alex decided to chance it and crawled under the covers. Kara felt Alex's arms slowly wrap around her stomach, her first thought was to leave but as she went to do so...

"Please don't." Alex whispered. "Please? You're not the only one who was trouble sleeping you know?" Alex hated how needy she sounded, but it worked. Kara stopped moving and relaxed into her arms and Alex felt her own heart start to ache, whatever was wrong, it was clear she had something to do with it. "Kara, a-are...did I do something?" 

Kara remained silent. "Kar please, just talk to me, why won't you talk to me anymore?" 

"I can't..."

"Huh?" Alex sat up a little. "Why not?" 

Kara couldn't tell her that. She could never tell her or anyone that. "Becuase I can't, okay?”

"I...Kara did, what did I do?" Alex's voice was full of hurt. "Are we okay?" 

"You didn't do anything Alex, don't worry, we're okay. I promise." Kara's words were monotone and hollow. Alex could feel tears work their way down her cheeks. "Okay..." She turned around, her back to Kara's. "I'm sorry." Alex whispered, even with super hearing Kara barely heard it. Kara blinked back tears of her own. _Not as sorry as I am_, she thought. 

A few hours later Alex woke up from a bad dream she was having. Her eyes vainly searched for any sign of her sleeping partner, but Kara wasn't there. Alex struggled to fall back asleep, she wasn't lying earlier when she said she had sleeping. Kara helped her sleep too, or maybe too wasn't the right word anymore, maybe Kara didn't need her anymore...

Kara was downstairs on the couch, silently crying and lamenting her life. A lot of nights, including this one, she wonderes why she was even alive, everyone else she cared for was dead but she got to live. Why her? What made her so special? Nothing. Kara wished more and more everyday that she'd just died with all the others, at least then she wouldn't feel this way, wouldn't feel so incredibly lost and alone all the time. She wouldn't be stuck with her awful thoughts, wouldn't be forced to be someone she's not everyday, she wouldn't carry this awful pain in her chest. "_Rao, why me? Huh? Why would you pick someone, some worthless freak like me out of everyone else? Please,_ _just...tell me why."_ Kara didn't receive an answer, nor did she really expect to, Rao's reasons were his own. 

Kara slowly trudged back up the stairs to her and Alex's room, but she stopped just outside the door. After a moments thought Kara turned and went to her old room instead. She didn't want to be bothered again tonight, or in general, she'd made her decision. 

The next day Kara moved all of her stuff back into her old room, much to Alex's dismay, though she didn't show it. Alex felt worse than she had last night, if Kara was leaving then it had to be her fault, she just wished she knew what she'd even done. But it wasn't like Kara was going to tell her, if Alex recalled, she couldn't, whatever that meant. Shortly after Alex felt her phone vibrate, checking it she seen Vicki had texted her, wondering if she wanted to come hang out tonight. Without hesitation she said yes, and got ready to go, she left without a word to anybody, not that anyone really wanted her around here anyway...

Several hours later Alex returned home. Kara was waiting for her in the living room. "Huh? Kara? What're you doing up this late?" 

"You weren't here, and I was worried about you. You left without saying anything, to anyone." 

"Oh. I just went to Vicki's. But you um, you were really worried about me?" Alex hoped the darkness of the un-lit room hid the blush on her face. 

Kara nodded her head. "Yeah, like I said you just took off, I..." Kara stopped her sentence short. Alex had come a little closer and pulled the hood on her jacket down and Kara could see fresh bruise marks all over Alex's neck. At first she thought someone had hurt Alex but she quickly realized they were what humans often called, 'hickies'. They were a common sign of intimacy and affection here on Earth. Alex noticed her staring, she blushed and quickly pulled the strings of her hoodie, tightening the hood so that her neck wasn't visible. 

"Alex are those..?" Kara started to ask.

"No!" Alex shot back defensively. "What does it matter anyway?" 

"Did Vicki-"

"Shut up!" Alex's entire face was on fire. "I-I'm sorry, I just...I'm going to bed. I'll-I'll see you in the morning Kara." Alex quickly made her way up the steps to her room and left Kara sitting on the couch. Alex left in a hurry, which Kara was beyond thankful for, she really didn't want Alex to see her crying. Why did she have to feel this way? And why Alex? Kara felt like a freak, like she was sick in the head or something, just like Vicki had said she was... 

***

Kara remebered that day well, it was when she found out what she truly was. She was sitting at her desk in class, the bell had just rung but Kara was finishing up a drawing she'd been working on in class when suddenly, Vicki walked up to her and seen what she was drawing. It was Alex in a wedding gown, and Kara in traditonal Kryptonian bonding robes, not that Vicki would know what they were, but based on their appearance and Alex's obvious wedding gown she made an educated guess. "What the fuck?" Kara looked up at Vick curiously. "Is that..? It is! I knew you were weird Kara but I didn't know you were this weird! You're a fucking freak! You want to bang your own sister is that it? What a sick little pervert you are! I had no idea!" Vicki started laughing and grabbed the drawing. 

"Hey! Give that back please!" 

"Why? You wanna masturbate to it or soemthing later, freak?" 

"No!" Kara felt her cheeks flare. 

"Do you really think Alex would ever seriously marry you? She'd have to be just as sick as you are. Which, I guarantee she isn't. You should be locked up somewhere where you can't spread your sickness freak." 

"Please stop." Kara begged, she was on the verge of tears. "Just please give it back Vicki..."

"No. I don't think I will. In fact-" vick tore the drawing in half and dropped it. "There." Laughing she turned around. "I honestly still can't believe you want to fuck your sister!" Vicki stopped walking and turned back around. She leaned in close to Kara's ear to whisper. "In fact, if anyone is, it's gonna be me. Alex is mine freak. Get used to it." Vicki laughed again and walked away, leaving Kara holding her torn up dream and crying. She'd left school and ran all the home after that happened, she locked herself in her room and cried for hours, at the time Kara thought that nothing on this planet could make her feel worse than that. Tonight though, she had been proven wrong, and this pain was sadly only just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
Quick shout out to the fic Fearless by Rebelrsr for inspiring the scene with Vicki and Kara. If you want, I'd recommend checking it and the sequel out!


	3. Chapter 3

Another month had gone by and still no luck on the Kara front. It felt like the more Alex tried to reach out, the closer she tried to get, the further away Kara got. So for now Alex was giving her some space, and hoping that'd work out better. It hurt to see Kara like she was now all the time, Alex didn't know what was wrong or what to do, if she even could do anything, Kara was barely speaking, she wasn't eating, or sleeping. (not that she needed to do any of those things but still) For the most part Kara didn't even bother to leave her room anymore, the only times she did were when they were going to school or their parents had called for her (which was about as rare as a blue moon) and when she was outside of her room she was just...blank. No expression, hardly any blinking or signs of breathing, just this stone look on her face, which made her usually pretty features look much more solemn and dark.

Kara was getting worse and worse by the day, and Alex was wondering if maybe she'd been giving her too much space lately, Kara, as well as everyone else, needs at least some form of social interaction every now and then, plus it probably felt at least kind of good to know someone cared enough to check on you. Alex didn't want Kara to think she didn't care about her, so she decided to go check on her today, Alex figured it would probably, ultimately, be pointless but she also figured it couldn't hurt to try. Alex slowly walked over to Kara's room, feeling more and more unsure with each step, she didn't want to drive Kara further away by (for lack of a better word) smothering her. Then again she also didn't want to risk driving her away by not being there for her either. Alex sighed, why was this so hard? It shouldn't be this hard to just go up to Kara's door and knock on it. 

Alex willed herself forward until she reached Kara's bedroom door, after a brief moment of hesitation Alex knocked. No answer. Figures. Alex decided to knock one more time to be sure. Again no answer, or any sounds of any kind for that matter. Kara usually made noise when Alex knocked, either by moving on the bed to better hide herself under her covers or by moving to the bed to do the same. Not this time though. Worried and curious, Alex decided to open the door and go inside. All that waited for her was an empty room. "Kara?" Alex looked around the room. Where the hell did she go? It was getting late, plus, not to sound mean, but Kara didn't have any friends Alex knew of so her going out didn't seem likely.

Alex hurried over to her parent's bedroom where she found her mother and father sitting in bed idly watching/listening to t.v and reading. "Yes?" Her mother asked, looking up from the book she had in her hands. Alex nervously shifted from foot to foot. "Um, I was just wondering if you maybe knew where Kara went?" Alex hated how apparent the neediness and worry sounded in her voice. 

"Yeah, she went to a friends house, Lena, I think was her name. Why? What's up?" Eliza closed her book and gave Alex her full attention, which instantly made Alex feel about ten times more uneasy than she already had. "Oh...Lena's..."

Eliza's eyes narrowed from a mix of worry and confusion. "Alex, sweetie is there something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just, well, to be honest I uh, didn't know Kara and Lena were friends, I was gonna go check up on her-Kara I mean, but she um, she wasn't in her room so...anyway that's all I wanted, thanks." Alex quickly left and went back to her own room. Did she really hear her mom right? Kara was at _Lena's_? Alex's thoughts oddly drifted to a weird place, what if her and Lena are... Alex shook her head, no, nope, not thinking about that right now. Wait...why was she thinking about that in general?? Well probably, Alex's mind was trying to find some logical reasoning, probably because she wants to protect Kara, right? Right, yeah that makes sense, Lena wasn't exactly what you'd call a nice person, and Kara could be way too nice sometimes, plus Lena clearly has a thing for Kara for some reason. Sure Kara was beautiful, and she could be so funny, and her smile, on the rare chance you got to see it, was so warm and...wait where was she going with this again? Oh! Right! It didn't really make sense, other than reasons already listed, for Lena to like Kara.

As far as Alex knew Lena was straight, (though right now it was looking like that wasn't true) and she was one of the most popular girls in school, so why would she want to date, no offense to Kara but in the schools eyes, a weird, outcast, loner? It also couldn't have helped (or maybe it could've if Lena was gay or even bi) that lately there'd been rumors Kara was gay, sadly most of society has always tended to have a bias and just a general disdain for gay peoples, and anyone else in the LGBTQ+ community. So little miss popular would essentially be commiting social suicide for Kara, which didn't add up, at least not to Alex. Maybe Lena had some reason of her own, Alex wouldn't put it past her to just be trying to hurt Kara. As scary as thought was to Alex another one was scarier, what if she didn't have any underlying reason(s)? What if she just genuinely liked Kara? Or, a much less scary thought, what if she seriously just wanted to be friends?

Alex laid in bed pouring over her thoughts for hours until she heard the door open and close downstairs. Kara was back! Alex made her quickly downstairs, not too quickly though, she didn't want to seem any kind of way about Kara being back. Alex casually walked past her before turning on her heel to give a small wave and a smaller smile. "Hey." 

"Hey." 

Alex's heart picked up a little, Kara actually said something to her! 

"What's up?"

Kara shrugged. "Not much. What's up with you?" Kara's voice was emotionless and monotone but at least she was speaking. That was good. Right? 

"Same." Alex paused briefly before continuing. "You know, earlier I uh, came by your room to check on you, but you weren't there..."

"Yeah, I was at Lena's, sorry." Kara sat down on the couch to remover her shoes, then she pulled the hoodie she was wearing up over her arms and cast it aside for now. 

"Oh? What were you at Lena's for?"

Kara shrugged. "She invited me."

"Oh. It's just I uh, didn't realize you guys were friends, or even friendly." 

"Yeah, we are. We've got a few classes together in school, so we see each other alot." Kara picked up her tossed aside hoodie and hung it on a nearby hook. "I know what you think about Lena, Alex, but she seems nice to me, or nice enough anyway, so you don't have to worry."

"I still am, kinda my job remember?" 

"I don't need anyone to protect me Alex, I didn't ask you to either, you can stop."

"Kara-"

Kara sighed loudly and walked away from the conversation and into the kitchen. Alex pretended that didn't hurt. "Well, um, imma go back upstairs, I just wanted, you know, to uh, to make sure you were okay." 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kara's voice broke it's mono-tone for a moment, Alex could've swore it was bitterness she'd heard in Kara's voice. 

After a moment Alex spoke again. "Right...well, I'll talk to you later I guess." Kara didn't reply. Alex turned around and went back up to her room. _Well, that was awkward, good job Alex... _Alex mentally scolded herself._ She's probably not going to talk to you again anymore idiot. _Alex sighed and laid down in her bed. Like she had many times before Alex silently stared up at the ceiling, wondering about what she'd done to upset Kara in the first place, where they'd went wrong and if they'd ever be able to fix it.

***

Throughout the following couple of weeks Kara occasionally went to Lena's, each time she stayed out a little later than the last time. Alex was worried, and also incredibly jealous though she refused to believe she was. So, in response, and because she totally wasn't jealous, Alex started spending more time at Vicki's. Which in turn made Kara jealous, which also led to Kara spending more time with Lena. 

Alex and Vicki had gotten considerably closer ever since, each time Alex left she came back with more hickies, even a bite once. Each time Alex came home Kara could smell Vicki's perfume on her, which thanks to her super-senses was overpowering beyond all belief. It got to that point Kara didn't even like being around Alex as much anymore, not when she reminded Kara of the person she most loathed. Vicki was an awful person, especially to her, how Alex put up with it was beyond Kara. Still, Alex did though didn't she? She knew how Vicki was, who she was, knew of the awful things she did. 

Alex also knew about some of the things Vicki had done to her, and yet she still... Kara sighed sadly. Nothing hurt as much as the thought of Alex not caring about her, scratch that. Nothing hurt like _knowing_ Alex didn't care about her. Alex didn't care. She didn't (at least Kara thought so) Why would she anyway? Something just occurred to Kara. If Alex didn't care about her, why should she care about Alex? Why should she try and love someone who clearly doesn't love her? The answer was simple. She shouldn't. So why, for the love of Rao, did she? Ugh! Why were emotions so damn complicated and confusing!? Kara silently cursed her feelings. She hated feelings, and desperately wished there was some way to just turn them off, but of course, there wasn't. 

Kara rolled over in bed and picked her phone up off the nightstand, and checked the time. It wasn't too late, almost midnight, still Kara wondered if she'd even be awake right now. Only one way to find out. Kara texted Lena and asked her if she was awake. A few minutes later Lena texted back that she was. A small smile taking over her features, Kara texted her back, asking if she maybe, wanted to hangout even though it was late. Lena responded with a yes and Kara's smile broadened. 

After getting ready Kara left and headed for Lena's house. After roughly 20 minutes Kara felt her phone vibrate, checking she seen it was another text from Lena. It read; "Hey, forgot to mention earlier, come to the back door, everyone else is asleep so we'll have to be quiet. Also text me when you get here and I'll let you in. See ya soon." Another 5 or so minutes passed before Kara seen Lena's house. The Luthor house stood prominently amongst the neighboring houses, they were all large and obviously expensive but their house was definitely the biggest one in the neighborhood. The Danvers had a nice, large home themselves but it was nothing comparatively. Kara walked around to the back door and texted Lena that she was here. A minute later Lena opened the door and Kara followed her up to her room. 

Once inside they both sat down next to each other on the edge of Lena's bed. "How's it been?" Lena asked. 

Kara shrugged.

"Thing's aren't any better I take it?" Lena already knew the answer.

"No." 

Lena nodded. "I'm sorry Kara."

"It's not your fault." 

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry. Families can, well they can be tough sometimes."

"Yeah..." 

"But, that's why friends are nice right?" Lena smiled at Kara. Kara appreciated Lena's efforts to cheer her up, but it wasn't working. 

"Yeah well, I don't know. Sometimes I really just wish I'd died with my real family." Honestly it was alot more than sometimes.

"Hey, c'mon, don't say things like that." Lena placed her hand over Kara's and lightly rubbed it. 

"It's true..."

"Kara!" Lena's hand tightened around her's. Looking up, Kara met Lena's eyes. "Seriously, don't say things like that, don't even think them! Please." Kara was surprised. Why did Lena care if she lived or died? Almost like she knew what Kara was thinking Lena said. "If you died I wouldn't have met you, and I wouldn't have a friend. Alex wouldn't have gotten a sister, neither would you." Kara slightly winced at that. "And if you died now, well, what would we do then? What would I do? I-I care about you Kara... The time we've spent together so far, might've been short, but it meant something to me. You mean something to me Kara." Lena wanted to tell her right then but couldn't. Besides it was kind of weird to tell someone you loved them after only knowing them for two months, right?

Kara stared at Lena in awe. "W-what, do you mean I mean something to you?" Lena sighed. Contrary to what people thought at school, Kara was very smart, but it seems she was still pretty daft when it came to emotions. Lena decided to let her actions speak for her, she leaned in slowly towards Kara and pressed their lips together. When they pulled apart Kara's lips chased after Lena's. "Lena I-"

Lena pressed their lips back together, this time Kara kissed back. When their lips parted this time they both sought out each others again. They kept kissing, and at some point Lena ended up on top of Kara. Lena's hands softly caressed and stroked Kara's incredibly soft and smooth skin. If Lena didn't know any better she might've thought Kara wasn't human, no one she'd ever been with had skin as sliky as this, they didn't smell as intoxicating nor were they anywhere near as pretty. In a word Kara was stunning. Absolutely stunning, from head to toe. 

"Kara, is it okay if I-" Lena ran her hand along Kara's inner thighs. "Do this?" Kara moaned loudly. "Taking that as a yes then." Lena grinned and kept sliding her hands along Kara's inner thighs. Kara's moans were becoming a bit too loud. Lena kissed her again to try to keep her a bit quieter, as Lena made her way further up Kara's leg, getting closer to Kara's womanhood, she felt Kara start to shake a little. "Are you okay?" Lena asked momentarily breaking their kiss. Kara nodded so Lena continued. "We can stop whenever you want, if you want. Okay?" Kara nodded again. "Okay." She whispered. Lena went back to kissing Kara, and with her left hand started un-buttoning Kara's jeans. Lena slowly pulled the zipper all the down, she shimmied Kara's pants a little so they weren't in the way. Lena ran her right hand under Kara's shirt and caressed her belly before sliding her hand lower. When she reached Kara's panty line she stopped briefly, in order to give Kara some time to think about and stop her if she wanted too. When she didn't, Lena pressed on. Teasingly slowly Lena ran her down further and further, eventually she hit a patch of hair, lifting Kara's panties and glancing down revealed a beautiful blond bush. Lena was amused, so the carpet _did_ match the drapes. Lena breifly ran her fingers through the odd feeling hair before descending again. Just as she was about to reach Kara's wet and eager lower lips she felt a hand on her wrist. 

"Wait, wait I-I..." Lena froze in her tracks. "I don't know about this Lena I, I'm... I don't know... I'm sorry." Kara looked like she was about to cry. Lena pulled her hand out of Kara's pants. Without stopping to think about where her hands had literally just been, Lena cradled Kara's cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about. It's alright." 

"Are-are you sure?"

Lena smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"It's not that I don't want to do, um, things with you it's just-" 

"It's okay. You don't have to explain anything. There'll be another time right?" Lena planted a kiss on Kara's lips. 

"R-right. A-ar-are you really, um, sure it's okay?" 

"As long as I get to see you again, everything will be okay." She said, then kissed Kara's forehead. Kara felt her already pounding heart skip a beat. Lena was smooth. 

"Okay..."

Lena kissed Kara one last time. "Is it okay with you if we cuddle until you leave?" 

Kara wasn't sure if she ever wanted to leave.

"Yeah, I'd-I'd like that." 

Lena and Kara shared a smile. "Great!" So they cuddled together until almost two in the morning, then Kara figured it was late enough, and she should probably get back home before anyone noticed she'd been gone. On her way out Lena stopped her. "Kara wait." She spun a bewildered Kara around and kissed her very passionately, much more so than before. "I wanted to ask you something, and you don't have to answer right now..."

"What is it?" 

"Will, um, will you be my girlfriend?" 

"I-I um, y-" 

"It's okay you don't have to answer me right now, like I said, just...think about it, please?" 

Kara nodded her head. "Okay. I will, promise."

"Goodbye Kara " Lena smiled affectionately at her. Kara couldn't help but blush. 

"Good-goodbye Lena."

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Of course." 

"Good." And with that Kara left and went home. 

When Kara got back home she found Alex waiting for her when she got upstairs. "Kara?" 

"Oh. Hey."

"What the hell? Do you know what time it is? Where have you been?" Alex whisper shouted.

"At Lena's." 

"Lena's? What were you doing at Lena's at two in the morni-oh." Both Alex and Kara felt their cheeks flare. 

Kara wasn't sure where the words or desire to say them came from but she couldn't stop herself. "Probably the same thing you're doing at Vicki's." 

Alex froze. Did Kara really know about..? 

Kara felt her chest burn with an unknown anger and she kept going. "Or maybe not, after all I'm just a freak, and a nobody, right? Isn't that what everyone, including Vicki, says? Huh!? So why would anyone want to fuck me?" 

Alex's eyes went wide. She did know. 

Kara's eyes grew too, when she realized what she'd said. "I-Im sorry! I shouldn't've, Alex I-" Kara squeezed her eyes shut and ran past a still frozen Alex to her room. Alex swallowed heavily. _Okay. Well, that happened_. Alex looked back at Kara's bedroom door before sighing and going to her own room. She spent most of the night lying awake and wondering (for some unknown reason that definitely wasn't jealously) if Kara and Lena had actually had sex or not and also wondering how Kara knew that her and Vicki had. 

Kara, after running away from Alex, hid under her covers and cried. She felt awful, not only because of the things she said, not only because they were true, but because, despite everything, she wanted it to be her. She wanted to be the one Alex had sex with for the first time, and she wanted Alex to be her first as well, when she was with Lena earlier, that's why she'd stopped her. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she wished it was Alex who wanted her instead of Lena. 

Speaking of, to add on to her problems, now there was Lena, Kara had feelings for her too, and she clearly had feelings for Kara. Kara cursed her feelings again, why in Rao's name did things have to be like this? Why couldn't they just be simple, like back home, on Krypton? Why was everything so fucking complicated here!? Even though she told Lena she wouldn't, Kara's thought about how much easier on everyone it would've been if she'd just died on Krypton like everyone else. For the first time, that night, Kara actually thought about trying to kill herself. To make things easier for everyone. Then she remembered what Lena said earlier, and suddenly she felt...oddly happy. At least she knew Lena cared, at least she knew Lena would love her back. Kara made her decision. Instead of dying, that night Kara chose to try to live. So the first thing the next day, Kara called Lena Luthor and and asked her to be her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Super sorry for the later uploads, I injured my left hand pretty bad recently and it’s made it quite a bit harder to write, don’t worry that hasn’t t stopped me, I am still writing and working on my stories for all of you guys and gals who read them! For the next few weeks or so just expect slightly slower updates and probably a bit more typos 😅 Sorry! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> P.s this will be copied onto all my ongoing fics when their next updates come out, sorry if you read more of my fics and end up seeing it twice.

The sound of a ringing phone filled the room, Lena looked around and saw it laying on her nightstand. It was still early, so Lena wondered who'd be calling hee right now, she reached over and grabbed the buzzing phone and answered it with a "hello?" 

Lena was a bit surprised when she recognized Kara's voice on the other end. "Hello? Lena? It's Kara." 

Lena sat up in bed. "Oh hey Kara, what's up!?" 

"Not much. I, um, I was just wondering if um... You still, you know wanted to maybe..." Kara trailed off. Her shaky voice betrayed how nervous she was.

"You okay Kara?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just um... Do you remember when I came over the other night?" 

"Yeah?"

"And you uh, asked me if I umm..." Lena could almost feel the mix of nerves and fear. Kara inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend!" 

Lena smiled, she sounded cute when she was like this. "Do I what?" She asked playfully.

Kara felt her cheeks burn. "Do you want to be-" Kara's voice dropped low and became kind of squeaky too. "-my girlfriend?" Kara squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. She really hoped Lena said yes. 

"Of course I do." Lena's face hurt from smiling so much. She could hardly believe Kara asked her to be her girlfriend, but she was really glad she did. "Do you want to come over? I feel like we should do something? I'm not sure how this whole girlfriend thing works to be honest." Lena laughed a little. 

"Me neither. And I'd love to come over."

"Well, we can figure it out together. See ya soon Kar." 

Kara suddenly felt a little dizzy. Kar, Alex was the only one who called her that...

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Kara hung up the phone. She glanced into Alex's room with her x-ray vision. She was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, Kara didn't know it but she was thinking about her. Alex was wondering what had went wrong, what she had done wrong, there had to be something, some reasoning right? Otherwise, Kara would still talk to her, still be here in their room together. Alex sighed and rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, if she was asleep she couldn't cry, like she wanted to. Kara hated her, that was apparent now, especially after the other night. Alex internally screamed at herself, _'good job idiot, you just had to-' _

Alex's self-deprecating mental monologue was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Alex?" It was Kara. "Yeah? Come in?" Alex responded. She wondered what Kara could've wanted. Alex didn't expect to hear from her again for a while.

Kara opened the door just a crack and stood behind it. "Hey, um, I'm going to Lena's. I-I just thought I'd let you know where I was going this time..." The pit that had recently been forming in Alex's chest grew a bit bigger and she felt her heart ache. She remembered their previous argument, it had only been last night after all. 

"Okay." She said. Kara closed the door and began to walk away. "Wait, Kara!" Alex called out.

Kara stopped and turned around, a bit hesitantly she opened the door. "Yeah?" 

"I-um, I'm sorry. About what happened last night I mean, I shouldn't've-" Kara closed the door and Alex heard her footsteps heading down the stairs. Alex stared blankly at her door. '_Oh, yeah, that's right. She hates me, almost forgot about that....'_

Kara stopped at the bottom of the stairs and wiped away her tears. She didn't want to hear another lie from Alex. Even if it wasn't a lie, Kara didn't want to get too hopeful again just to have it all ripped away from her like last time. It was easier this way. Eventually Kara hoped Alex would see that too and stop trying to pretend she cared. If there was one thing Kara couldn't stand it was pretenders, people who acted like they care and act like they're your friends or your family only just to hurt you, to toy with you, for who knows why, and then to leave you all alone. Kal did it. So did Alex. Kara sagged her shoulders. Why did she love people who didn't care about her? Why couldn't they just admit it already!? Kara felt hot tears trace their way down her cheeks. She dried her face on her sleeve, inhaled deeply, exhaled shakily and then opened the front door and left.

Kara’s walk to Lena’s was quiet and uneventful, which was fine with Kara as she actually wanted a bit of peace and quiet right now. When she got to Lena’s house she texted her. Lena texted back and her to wait at the front door for her. So Kara waited, soon after she heard Lena’s footsteps just on the other side of the door, Lena unlocked and opened it and greeted Kara with a hug. “Hi Kara!” 

Kara hugged back. “Hi Lena.” Lena pulled away and smiled kindly at her. “Can I, um, can I kiss you Kara?”

Kara’s eyes grew and she blushed. “Uh, if you-if you want to yeah.” 

“Okay.” Lena’s words were soft, and her lips were softer. The kiss was over way too soon and Kara couldn’t help but chase after Lena’s lips. Lena gave Kara what she wanted and their lips met again a little longer this time. When they both pulled away all they could do was stare at each other. Kara felt oddly confused, the kiss was nice, like really nice, but she felt like something was wrong and she didn’t know why. “Wow... that was...oh! I’m sorry! Please, come in!” 

“It’s okay.” Kara flashed a smile to show everything was really okay. Kara followed Lena up to her room and they both sat down on Lena’s bed. Lena glanced over at Kara, it looked like she wanted to ask her something but was unsure. Kara turned to face her and gave her an expectant look. Lena looked away initially but soon spoke. “Would it be, um, would it’s be okay if we cuddled?”

Kara smiled, genuinely this time. “Mmhmm, I mean we are girlfriends now right?”

“I...yeah.” Lena returned Kara’s smile and cuddled up to her side. “Yeah, we are, aren’t we?” She sounded happy, and content. Kara meanwhile felt cold, like always, though with Lena (and maybe it was just her body heat) but she did feel a bit warmer. Kara settled into the cuddle and wrapped her arms around Lena. Kara reached over and grabbed hold of Lena’s blankets and pulled them over the two of them. 

Everything was quiet for a time then suddenly came a knock on Lena's bedroom door. Weird. Kara should've heard someone coming... "Lena? You awake?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Lena groaned. "Go away Lex!" 

The door opened and 'Lex' entered the room. "Lena seriou- wait, who's this?" 

Lena bolted upright almost throwing Kara off the bed in the process. "You can't just barge in here whenever you want!" 

"You didn't answer my question. Who is this? Why is there some strange girl in your bed? Wait. Hahaha. Mom was right wasn't she? Oh, that's great. Too funny. Shoulda figured you did get so mad and flustered when she brought it up-" 

"Shut up! God you're an asshole. Get out! Please." Lena gritted her teeth. Kara remained completely still and quiet. Lex looked her over. "Fine. After you answer my question." 

"God! Fine. This is Kara she's...we're...she's my girlfriend okay!? Happy now!?" Lena sagged her shoulders and looked away from Lex. 

"Not really, but that's more in general." Lex turned around and started to walk away. 

"Wait." Lena said. Lex turned to face her. "Please don't tell Mom, I will later but just please don't tell her-" 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

Lena sighed. "What do you want?" 

Lex looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do I want? Hmm. I want...to see what'll happen after I tell Mom." Lex grinned and left. 

"You little fucking sociopath! I hate you!" 

"Yep. Later Lena." He waved and closed the door behind him. 

Once he was gone Lena sighed deeply. "I'm really sorry about that..." Lena sniffled and closed her eyes. "God I hate him!" 

Kara wrung her hands a bit, she didn't want to make things any worse. "Is he-" 

"My brother? Yeah..." 

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry?" 

"Me too, that you had to be here for that, I mean." Lena chewed her lower lip. She was very clearly upset and nervous, Kara took a guess as to why. 

"You haven't um, 'come out' yet have you?" Kara tentatively asked. 

Lena shook her head. "No...have you?" 

"Yes and no. The only who knows is my sister Alex, and I didn't exactly tell her either."

"Oh, I see."

"Why didn't you? If you don't mind my asking."

"Why didn't you?" Lena smiled faintly. "I-" Lena sighed. "My family isn't exactly the most um, accepting, sometimes." Lena's smile faded.

"Oh." Kara said softly. She knew humans could be weird about sexuality, for some reason or another. On Krypton things like that weren't a big deal, it didn't really matter. People on Krypton weren't incredibly sexual anyway, and marriages (as the humans called it) were about joining houses, not about love or sex. If two houses wanted to join and they each only had daughters, then they'd be bonded, same for men. Kara didn't really get why humans made such a big deal of it but she could however understand how awful they could be about it. Her memories of her encounter with Vicki flashed through her head, and her words rang fresh in her ears. Kara scooted over the bed and wrapped Lena up in a backwards hug. 

"W-why're you hugging me?" Lena asked. 

"Do I need a reason to hug my girlfriend?" Kara's voice was soft and sweet, Lena couldn't see it but she could tell Kara was smiling. 

"I-" Kara kissed Lena's cheek and Lena giggled a bit. "I guess not." A thought occurred to Lena. "I guess it was a bit uh, silly, of me to ask you to be my girlfriend when I hadn't even come out huh?" 

"Well, if it makes you feel better I'm just as silly, after all I accepted and I haven't really come out yet either." Kara hugged Lena a bit tighter. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Lena laughed. It felt good to Kara to hear her laugh after seeing her look so sad. 

"Y'know, I think we were doing something before we were so rudely interrupted, what was it? Hmm?" Kara mock wondered. "Oh right! We were cuddling weren't we?" Kara mocked surprise this time and her and Lena laughed before laying back down. Kara covered them back up with Lena's blanket and she nuzzled Lena's neck affectionately. Kara breathed in Lena's familiar scent, she'd smelled something very similar back...back home.

Kara smiled into Lena's shoulder. "You smell nice." Her voice was a bit muffled. 

"Thanks?" Lena laughed a little. 

"It reminds me of...of home, before well..." Kara trailed off. "My mom, she um, she used to have a garden, with lots and lots of flowers, and your perfume it-it reminds me of it. Sorry if I uh, creeped you out or something." Kara was glad Lena couldn't see her face right now becuase it was undoubtedly a very bright red. 

Lena felt her heart ache a bit for Kara. "It's okay, I didn't think you were creepy or something, you just sounded kinda funny with your voice being muffled is all. I'm uh, I'm sorry about your mom." Lena squeezed Kara's hand. 

"S'okay..." Kara further buried her face in Lena's neck and shoulder. For the first time since she'd been on Earth Kara felt the need to take a nap, that and Lena's smell and presence calmed and relaxed her quite a bit. "Imma go to sleep, if that's okay." Kara mumbled into Lena's skin. Lena smiled. "That's fine, I was thinking the same thing." Lena felt Kara smile against her skin and she raised the hand of her's she was holding and kissed it. She felt Kara smile deepen in response.

Soon the pair fell asleep, it was nice and rather peacful really. Kara hadn't actually slept much since she moved back into her old room, having someone by her side always made it easier. Not that she needed sleep, but it was preferable to laying awake in silence with her thoughts, that and when she did sleep, she often had nightmares unless she was cuddling with someone. That was why she always slept with Alex, but she couldn't do that anymore, it hurt too much. And the nightmares were preferable to the pain and guilt, much in the same way sleep was preferable to silence. With Lena though Kara had no nightmares. No guilt, no pain, she just had peace.

***

Alex was laying on the couch absentmindedly watching something on t.v while wondering about Kara. She hasn't been home all day, and Alex was sure it was because she was at Lena's. A familiar feeling boiled in Alex's chest that she couldn't (or more accurately wouldn't) give a name to. She loudly sighed and checked her phone, it was almost 11:00, Kara probably wasn't going to be back until late again. Alex briefly recalled their previous argument and sighed again, she wondered what Kara and Lena were doing right now. The first thought that crossed Alex's mind wasn't a great one and she shoved the thought as well as the associated feelings it brought, deep, deep down.

Desperate for a distraction Alex pulled out her phone and texted Vicki. Vicki replied quickly. 'Hey Danvers, what's up?'

_'Not much, kinda bored and can't sleep :\ hbu?'_

_ 'saaaame...sooo, we're both apparently still awake and bored, maybe we could oh Idk, help each other out? ; )' _

_'My thoughts exactly, ; ) I'll be at your place soon, don't start without me'_

_ 'Wouldn't dream of it'_

Alex smirked and tucked her phone away she got up off the couch, turned the t.v off and went upstairs to get a jacket. On her way back down she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and seen Vicki had texted her again. Once downstairs she read her text. _'Hey I think my mom woke up, u can still come over if u want but you'll have to come in through the back door, I'll leave it unlocked'_

Alex smirked, this was too easy. _'Oh, I'll be sure to use your backdoor, no worries there ;D' _

_'Oh? Is that a promise? My "backdoor" hasn't had alot of attention recently...you wouldn't believe how many girls are put off by anal...'_

Alex blushed. She'd meant it as a joke, nothing more, not to say she hadn't thought about it, Vicki did have an amazing ass. The image of Vicki bending over in the nude flashed through Alex's head, followed suddenly by an image of Kara bent over in her pretty pink flower patterned panties. Alex felt a deep burning shame come over and she tried erasing that memory from her head, she'd hated herself for how long she'd ogled her littler sister back then, and all the other times she'd done it too... 

Alex shook her head and re-focused on her phone. _'oh it's definetely a promise'_

_ 'Oohooo, color me excited! Get over here quick Danvers, it's impolite to keep a lady waiting after all' _

_ 'Omw now' _

Alex grabbed her bike out of the garage before leaving, it was late and she didn't want to make Vicki wait too long, so she decided biking would be for the best and she set off. About fifteen to twenty minutes later Alex came to a stop outside Vicki's house, she walked with her bike around back and hid it, she'd forgotten to grab her bike lock and it's key so she'd just have to hope no-one seen it and tried stealing it. As per Vicki's instructions Alex went to the back door and tried it, but found it was locked. Alex pulled her phone out and texted Vicki. _'Hey, doors locked, come let me in' _

_'Alright, be right there' _

About thrity seconds later and Alex heard the door unlock and watched it swing open. "Come on in." Vicki motioned for Alex to follow her and she led the way to her bedroom. Immediately after closing the door the two girls started making out. Vicki took the lead and slowly moved them, while still kissing, to her bed and then pushed Alex down onto it. "Pants off, panties too." Vicki said. She was what you'd call a 'dom' and a pretty aggressive one at that, meanwhile Alex was about as submissive as Vicki was dominant. So Alex complied quickly. "Spread those lips Alex, you know the drill." Vicki said with a smirk, she lightly rubbed herself through her pants while watching Alex undress and expose herself. "Such a pretty little pussy." Vicki commented before dropping to her knees. "I just want to eat it up!" Vicki chuckled a bit at her own joke before, well, eating Alex's pussy. Alex covered her mouth to try and stifle her cries and moans. Vicki viewed this as a challenge and stuck two of her fingers inside of Alex while licking her clit. Alex then resorted to biting her own lip then finger. Vicki felt Alex's pussy get a bit wetter then felt her walls tighten, Alex was cumming, alas though not very loudly, sure Vicki didn't want to get caught but the possibility of being caught was a huge turn on. 

Alex's chest rose and fell heavily, Vicki smirked and admired her handiwork. "Well, looks like you liked it, am I right?" Vicki knew she was. Alex nodded anyway. "Good. Maybe you'll like this too." Vicki opened up one of her nightstands drawers and pulled out a purple dildo, it wasn't very big, maybe four or five inches, nor was it wide, in fact it was quite skinny. Next Vicki pulled out a tangled mess of black straps that could really only be a harness. "Strap-on? Yay or nay? Either way this-" Vicki held up the dildo. "-is going in your ass." Alex paled a bit. "Oh, don't worry, I'll be gentle. To start. And I haven't forgotten your promise either."

"Uhhh..."

"Can't decide? That's okay, I will, and I say 'yay' to the strap-on." Vicki grinned and attached the dildo to the harness and then wrapped the harness around her waist. Next she reached back in the nightstands drawer and pulled out a condom and some lube. Vicki turned the condom inside out as it was slightly lubricated on the inside, then she squeezed out a bit of lube from the bottle and into the strap-on. “Ready?” Vicki smirked. Alex gulped. “Taking that as a yes.” Vicki slowly prodded Alex’s asshole with the tip of the strap-on, it took a few tries but Vicki managed to penetrate Alex’s most sensitive hole. Alex gasped as she felt the dildo press into her, afraid she’d be too loud she opted to cover her mouth from here on. Vicki continued pushing the plastic toy further inside of Alex’s ass. “How ya feeling Danvers?” Vicki asked still grinning. 

“F-f-fine!” Alex said squeakily. 

“Oh? Is that so? Well then, how’s it feel when I do this?” Vicki asked as she started thrusting. 

“AH! Nnngh! It-it’s f-fine!” Alex answered shakily.

“Riiiight!” Vicki laughed. She started thrusting at near her full speed now. “Well then you shouldn’t have a problem with this either!” Vicki laughed again. Alex let out a series of insanely hot and indescribable noises while Vicki pounded her little ass almost as hard as she could. Vicki reached a hand down and started playing with and rubbing Alex’s pussy while she kept fucking her ass. Alex had to bite down on her hand o top from crying out, the new mix of sensations was overwhelming, but Vicki wasn’t done yet, next she slipped her thumb inside of Alex’s dripping wet snatch. “Fffuhhh!” Alex's breath hitched and her legs started shaking. 

“You can’t cum yet Alex, I’m not done having my fun.” Vicki pulled her thumb out and slowed her thrusts down, then she wrapped her left hand around Alex’s throat and started lightly choking her. Up until recently Alex never would’ve thought she’d be into being choked, or slapped, or rough sex at all, but Vicki had proven those assumptions wrong. Vicki grunted and groaned suddenly and then smiled wide. After a few deep breaths she looked up at Alex. “Now you can cum princess.” Vicki fucked Alex’s ass with renewed passion and soon, like embarrassingly soon, Alex cried out in ecstasy and came, squirting her juices all over Vicki’s chest. “Ah! I-I’m sor-sorry...I...” Alex had t meant to cum on Vicki and she felt mortified at not only her surprise squirting but also at how much she i it seems was a bit surprised too as she stood stock still for a few moments. “Well, that happened.” Vicki smirked. “Guess you liked it huh?” She ran her index and middle finger actors her cream covered chest and sucked them clean. She repeated the action but this time inserted her fingers into Alex’s mouth. “Taste yourself princess.” Alex did as Vicki told her and sucked her fingers dry. “You taste good don’t you think?” Alex nodded. “Mmm. Thought so. Good girl princess. Now, it’s my turn!” 

***

The bike ride home was unsurprisingly far more uncomfortable than the ride to Vicki’s house was. Alex quietly snuck the bike back into the garage and just as quietly made her way upstairs. On her way to her bedroom Alex noticed Kara's bedroom door was slightly open, curiousity got the better of her and she decided to peek inside, where she found a surprising lack of Kara. Huh. It was really late, like grounded for a year if you get caught kind of late, but Kara still wasn't here. Alex was a bit worried, Kara didn't stay out this late not even last time, she was supposed to be the "good kid" (at least that's how their parents always referred to her) and Alex was supposed to be the troublemaker. This semi sudden switch up was odd and had been bothering Alex for a while now, Kara kept acting out of character and acting different more and more. Alex sighed, understanding that whatever was bothering Kara was causing her recent behavior and also that she couldn't help Kara because she refused to so much as look at her since their fight the other night. 

Alex turned on her heel and went the hall and into her room. Laying on the bed she pulled her phone and thought about whether or not to text Kara to see if she was okay. After several failed starts and deleted messages she finally typed a complete message and hit send before she could doubt herself. While she waited for a reply that even if Kara was okay may never come, Alex thought about all the bad things that could've happened to her and how she wouldn't've been there to protect her if they did. It wasn't exactly helpful at the moment but Alex couldn't stop thinking about it. She was supposed to protect Kara, that was and is her one and only job. Alex called down when she reminded herself Kara was a near invincible super-powered alien and that most of the scenarios she'd envisioned simply wouldn't happen. Kara would be okay. Alex repeated that little mantra to herself all night, and every other night since Kara had moved back into her own room. 

A few hours later and Alex was pretty sure she wasn't getting a text back, which only made her worry more which also kept her up, she couldn't sleep until she knew Kara was okay, ever since Kara had arrived it had been like that. That was part of the reason why she liked having Kara sleep with her so much, it was peace of mind. Suddenly Alex felt her phone vibrate, she looked down and seen it was a text from Kara, well from "space girl" but that was Kara's contact name in her phone. Alex read the text; 'Yeah, _im okay. Don't know why I wouldn't be. I'll be back soon.'_

Relieved that Kara was okay Alex laid down in bed. She tried to ignore that Kara sounded angry or at least annoyed with her as best she could but it still stung. She hadn't meant to upset her or be such a bother...she never did but she always was...

***

"Bye Lena, I'll see ya tomorrow." Kara said after hugging her girlfriend. She really liked saying that. Lena smiled warmly and stared a bit expectantly at her. Kara knew what she wanted, she giggled and gave her girlfriend a goodbye kiss. "See ya tomorrow Kar. Text me when you get home." Kara tried to ignore the small pit that formed in her stomach when Lena called her Kar again. 

Kara rolled her eyes before answering. "Fine...you sound like Alex sometimes.. " Kara mentally slapped herself for mentioning Alex. The small pit previously mentioned opened up a bit more. 

"Well that's probably because we both care about you." Lena smiled. Kara hadn't told her about her and Alex's problems. Kara played off the aching in her stomach and chest and returned the smile before leaving. "I'll be sure to text when I get back. See you later Lena." 

"Bye!" Lena softly called out as Kara walked away. 

On her way out Kara checked her phone and seen she had a text from Alex. Kara felt her heart ache this time. _Stupid emotions, always making me feel weird about Alex... _Kara checked the message and seen it was just Alex asking if she was okay. Another pang of pain shot through her chest, _who exactly was she keeping the act up for? _

Kara replied and put her phone away. She walked home slowly mulling over her thoughts and feelings on the way. Mostly it was just Kara beating herself up for certain feelings towards a certain person though. Why did she continue to love and want someone who didn't feel the same? Kara found herself asking this question alot, and she still didn't know the answer. _Stupid feelings... _

Arriving back home Kara quickly and quietly made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. She laid down in bed and now that she was alone, she let go of all the emotions she kept bottled up during the day and started to cry. Kara didn't hear Alex's footsteps or the door opening. "Kara? I-are you-?" 

Kara finally noticed Alex's presence, she quickly hid under her blankets. "Kara why're crying?" Alex rushed over to the bed. "Hey, what's wrong? Kara..." Alex tentatively reached out to try to comfort her but stopped herself at the last second. "Kara..."

Kara sniffled. "Go away. I'm fine." 

"Kara-"

"Just go away." 

"Ka-" 

"Go! Nothing's wrong I just...I...why won't you just go?" 

"I-you're-"

Kara started crying again. "Please just go!" 

Alex started to tear up herself. "Kara I-I'm sorry I..."

"No you're not!" Kara threw thr blanket off herself causing Alex to jump backwards. "Don't you dare say you're "sorry" you're not fucking sorry! You don't care at all!" 

Alex was crying now too. "Kar-"

"Shut up! Just stop...why do you even bother!? Ar-are you crying? Really? Rao, talk about commitment..."

"W-what?"

"Oh my-just quit pretending already Alex! There's no fucking point! Why-" 

"I'm not pretending!" Alex shot back. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me Kara but I'm sorry-" Alex was crying again now. "I'm so sorry! Please Kara I... I-I'm sorry... Whatever I did or said I am so so sorry!" Kara stared at Alex, she'd backed away and was almost up against the wall, she was looking at the floor and was crying alot. Kara felt her anger fade away, if Alex was pretending she was doing a really good job. "Please...I just want to help, I love you Kara, you're my sister and I-I miss you...I-sorry. I'm sorry! I shouldn't-I'll leave..."

Alex left the room in a hurry. Thankfully either their parents hadn't woken up or they'd decided not to get involved. She crawled into bed and curled up into a ball. _Why did she always screw everything up? You can't just leave things alone can you Alex? _Alex covered herself up with her blankets and sniffled, she dried her face on her blankets and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Alex had left the door partially opened on accident so she didn't hear it when Kara opened it and walked in, she did however feel someone get into bed with her and wrap their arms around her. 

"Huh? Kara?" She got no reply. Alex shifted and pulled the covers down, she tried to look back but couldn't. "Kar?" In lieu of a reply Alex felt the arms around her tighten. "I-I'm sorry Kara..." 

"I know." Kara nuzzled Alex's neck lightly, like she used to. Alex's heart skipped a beat, she soflty placed one of her hands over Kara's and slowly squeezed it. "I'm sorry too." Kara whispered. Kara let go of Alex and slipped herself under Alex's blankets before wrapping her arms back around her. "About earlier Alex, I just-I'm tired okay? That's why I was, you know... I've just been feeling tired and-and kind of uh, down is all. I'm sorry..."

"S'okay." Alex mumbled. "Y-you know you can talk to me right?" 

"I uh, I'd rather not talk about it...li-like I said I'm tired, let's just get some sleep, okay?" 

"Oh...okay..." Alex decided not to push it. She'd just got Kara back and she didn't want to drive her off again. 

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Kara." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a nightmare and won't talk about it. Kara and Alex have a (sort of) fight. Lena has a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! Long time no see. It's been quite a while since I posted anything huh? Ig all I can say is life is crazy sometimes and unexpected. 😅
> 
> I want to try and get back into writing, at the least I want to wrap up all my ongoing fics for everybody who reads them. Idk why but I've really been wanting to work on this fic, so thats what im going to do ig. Even though this new chapter is short I hope you'll like it all the same. Thanks for reading! -Kalexandra

Alex woke up with a jolt, her eyes shot open and her heart was racing, at first she was confused and couldn't remember what was going on but Alex quickly realized that she'd been dreaming. Actually she'd had a nightmare, a very vivid and disturbing one. Suddenly Alex became aware that she was being held, somehow she'd forgotten Kara slept in bed with her last night. It'd been a while since they'd cuddled like this...

Alex slid her hands up Kara's sleeves to check her wrists, she rubbed them soothingly and hoped Kara wouldn't ask why she was doing this. Alex pulled Kara's arms tighter around her body for reassurance, the nightmare she just woke up from had felt so very real. Alex tried over and over to remember the details of her nightmare, but every time she tried her chest hurt and she felt like she was going to cry. Deciding it was important and that she needed to go through as much of the nightmare as she could remember Alex closed her eyes and again tried recalling the events of her nightmare....

*_A few minutes later_*

"Alex?" Alex's eyes shot back open. Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't realize she'd actually been crying. She felt Kara's body weight shift around her. "Alex are you okay?" Kara rested a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Hey!" 

"Y-yeah...I-I'm fine..." Alex lied. 

"You're fine? Alex you're crying, what's wrong?" Kara asked softly. Alex hadn't heard Kara sound worried like this in a long time.

"I'm fine." Alex repeated.

"Alex-" 

"It's okay, really. I'm seriously fine. It's nothing important..." Her words sounded as hollow as they felt. 

"Alex... Please." 

Alex swallowed heavily before slowly turning around. "What's wrong?" Kara asked again, concern clear in her voice and on her face. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No." Alex tried (and failed) to lie.

"Alex..." Kara sighed and closed her eyes. "I...I'm sorry if I've been mean or withdrawn lately, really..." Kara opened her eyes and locked them with Alex's. "I know it isn't really fair of me to ask you, but please, talk to me Alex, I ju-"

"Talk to you!?" Anger flashed across Alex's face, she quickly sat up in bed, startling Kara and causing her to jump backwards a bit. "Kara all I've done for the past few weeks is try to talk to you but you just ignore me, shut the door in my face, or just walk away. Now you wanna talk? What about last night, huh? Are we gonna talk about that too? About how instead of 'talk' all you did was scream at me?" Alex's voice broke and she quieted down. "Yeah, but now you want to talk...right..." Alex scoffed, she dried her eyes as best she could, sniffled, and looked away.

Kara opened her mouth to say something but apparently decided against it, she closed her mouth and got out of bed and then left Alex's room. Alex made no attempt to stop her, even though her whole body was calling out for her to. She let Kara walk out the door and she regretted it as soon as it closed. A few moments later, when she was sure Kara was gone, Alex buried her face in her pillow and cried for a while, and eventually fell asleep. Kara had left the house immediately after leaving Alex's room and texted Lena, asking if she could come over. Lena replied 'yes' and Kara quickly made her way over to her house.

***

Kara arrived at Lena's pretty quickly, a little too quickly, so she decided to wait around for a few minutes before knocking on the door. After knocking it wasn't long before someone answered the door, however she didn't recognize the woman who opened it. "Hello? May I help you?" The unfamiliar woman asked. She was tall, had dark hair and a stern look about her. Kara hazarded guess that this was Lena's mother. 

"Uh, yes ma'am, is Lena here? I'm a friend of her's and we were gonna hang out..." Kara played with her hands while speaking and didn't make direct eye contact once. 

"Yes. She's upstairs. Go on up." 

Kara entered the house and made her way for the stairs. 

"One moment, what's your name?" Kara stopped walking and turned to face the woman. "Um, it's Kara Danvers, ma'am." 

"Hmmm." With that the woman turned and walked away. Kara stood at the bottom of the stairs awkwardly for a few moments before going up.

Kara arrived outside of, and knocked softly on, Lena's bedroom door. Lena herself opened it a couple of seconds later and immediately upon the door opening the door she was almost tackled to the ground with a hug from Kara. Lena chuckled and wrapped her arms around Kara in turn. "Woah there, easy girl." Lena kissed Kara's cheek. "You really that happy to see me?" 

Kara sniffled and nodded her response. It was then that Lena realized something was wrong. Lena pulled back and looked at Kara's face; her eye's were red and puffy as if she'd been crying recently, she wouldn't make eye contact with her, and she just generally looked upset. "Hey." Lena wiped away a few tears that had started trailing down Kara's face. "Come on now, you're eyes are too pretty to be full of tears." Lena smiled, she kissed Kara's cheek again. "What's wrong?" 

Kara looked away. "Nothing." Kara looked back at Lena who now wore a stern expression. 

"Don't give me that Kara." Lena said softly. "Obviously something is wrong or you wouldn't be crying right now right? I mean I doubt their tears of joy, there's no way you're _that_ happy to see me." Lena smiled and wiped away a few more tears from Kara's face. 

Kara smiled softly then sighed. "I...Alex and I got in a fight..." Kara stopped talking and hid her head in her hands. 

Lena nodded. That's what she'd thought had happened. Their was only really one person who could make Kara this upset, and Lena knew it was Alex. You didn't have to be around Kara for very long to know that Alex was the most important person to her. That she... 

Lena shook those thoughts from her head and focused on what, or more accurately, who was in front of her, Kara, _her_ girlfriend. Not Alex's. Lena surprised herself with that last thought, but again decided not to dwell on it and shook it from her head.

Kara was sniffling and on the verge of tears when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Kara felt Lena press into her back and rest her chin on Kara's shoulder. Lena softly kissed Kara's cheek before whispering reassurances. "It's okay, It'll be okay, you're okay, you didn't do anything wrong" etc. That last one had stuck with Kara the most, because she had. She'd made many mistakes, especially when it came to Alex. 

Lena kissed Kara's cheek again and Kara felt Lena's arms tighten around her. "Kara I..." Lena started then stopped. 

"What?" Kara asked curiously. 

"It's nothing, nevermind..." Lena smiled brightly at Kara. 

"Seriously Lena, please tell me... All this, whatever with Alex is because she won't talk to me so please talk to me..." Kara looked past Lena as she spoke, she was afraid Lena might see how needy she really was. Kara seriously needed this. She needs to people to talk to her, and to tell her the truth. 

"I...I can't, it's not bad, I promise! I shouldn't have said anything to begin with..." 

"Lena. Tell me or whatever this is, is done. I...I can't Lena. I spend too much time guessing how Alex feels about me, if she even cares, wondering what's going on with her and why she-" 

"I love you." Lena blurted out, her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was scrunched up. She looked like a bit of a nervous wreck.

Kara stopped talking and stared mouth agape at Lena. "Wait, wha-what did you just say?" 

"I... I said that I love you."

"Oh." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara's relationship progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me again lol, so apparently I did two updates? In one week? Been a while since I've managed that, even if it is another short chapter. Also sorry for another short chapter, it's easier for me (I mean obviously right?) plus it gives you guys something to read. 
> 
> The next few chapters will likely be short/ short-ish  
The more I get back into writing the better I feel (at least right now) so hopefully that'll translate to longer chapters and more frequent updates in the future. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks in advance for reading and I hope you like the chapter!

"Kara? Kara? Karaaa!?" Lena waved her hand in front of Kara's frozen face, she'd been like this for almost 2 minutes now and Lena was getting worried. "Kara!" Lena grabbed Kara by the shoulders and shook her. "Hey!" Finally, Kara blinked and looked around the room, then directly at Lena. "Wha-oh. Yeah..." Kara remembered what had happened and hung her head. She couldn't bring herself to look up at Lena and she didn't what to say her either. How are you supposed to respond when someone tells you they love you? Kara asked herself that over and over again in her head. 

"Kara?" Lena asked softly. She lowered her head a little to make eye contact with Kara. "Hey." Lena cupped Kara's chin lightly and lifted it. She smiled warmly at Kara. "You don't have to say it back, you don't have to say anything. It's okay. I know you don't feel the same, at least not yet." Lena chuckled. 

"I...I'm sorry Lena." Kara looked away again. 

"It's nothing to be sorry about, you can't really control how you feel." Lena said, she smiled again and pressed a quick kiss on Kara's cheek. Kara blushed and tentatively touched the spot where Lena's lips had made contact, she still wasn't used to, or very good, at the "girlfriends" and "intimacy" stuff quite yet.

_Though, practice makes perfect. _Kara thought as she leaned forward to press her and Lena's foreheads together. Lena knew what likely came next and took the initiative, kissing Kara first and surprising a bit. "Hey!" Kara protested. "I was gonna do that." She smiled, and leaned in for another kiss. This one was longer than the last, much longer. By the end of the kiss (more like light makeout session) Lena was on her back with Kara laying on top of her, both girls were short of breath and feeling more than a little "excited". 

Kara sat upright in Lena's lap and looked down at her; she was so...intoxicating, especially now, with her tousled hair, that lustful look in her eyes and the way she was expectantly biting her lip. Her whole body seemed to be screaming "please!" and Kara could barely take it. "Ya know, it may not be what you were wanting hear, at least comparatively, but uh, I do really, really, _really_ like you." Kara eyed Lena up and down, she bit her lip hard, Lena might not be as pretty as Alex but she was still fucking hot.

"Hnngh!" Kara let out a throaty grunt, she couldn't stand the heat and pressure between her thighs anymore and started frantically grinding her pussy against Lena's as best she could. 

"Fuck...Kara..." Lena moaned and grabbed hold of Kara hips, helping her grind into her. Kara sped up, her moans and grunts did too, Lena guessed what "came" next and stopped Kara before she could climax. 

"Wh-? Why?" Kara closed her eyes and let out a soft whine. 

"Wait, no-not like this..." Lena quickly went about helping Kara undress, then pulled off most of her own clothes. "There...don't wanna ruin your underwear do you?" Lena giggled. "Plus it'll be _way_ better this way. Trust me." Lena gently pushed Kara down onto her back, she kissed her passionately on the lips before planting kisses all the way down towards Kara's womanhood only stopping when she got there. Lena pressed a soft but long and kiss directly on Kara's lower lips, which caused her whole body to shudder. 

Lena looked up and into the eyes of her soon-to-be lover for confirmation. Lena found what she was looking for in Kara's eyes but still felt she should ask. "You sure about this? Last time you said you weren't ready." 

Kara nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm sure, well, kinda..."

"Kinda sure? How're you "kind of" sure Kar? 

"Well it's just, I don't know if I'm ready for um, stuff to be done to me." Kara whispered, she shied her eyes away momentarily before looking back at Lena. Swallowing her leftover nervousness and fear Kara said. "But I am definitely ready to do stuff to you." Kara's voice was steadier now, more confident. It certainly _seemed_ like she was sure of this.

Lena blushed. "Well, well, that's some awfully confident talk coming from a virgin, who until two seconds ago wasn't sure if they were even ready to "do stuff"." Lena giggled playfully, she slowly and seductively crawled forward before leaning in close to Kara's ear to whisper; "So, what kind of "stuff" do you wanna do to me then, hmm?" 

"Well, for starters..." Kara suddenly rolled Lena over her and onto her back, then quickly positioned herself above her. "I want to be on top." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Also sorry again for the short chapter, and sorry for the cliffhanger (I've a bad habit with those huh?😅) Next chapter will be at least kinda smutty, you've been warned ;) See ya then!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it so far, more on the way soon!


End file.
